Nobody's Home
by Aubree Noel Mercer
Summary: On hold for time being working out the kinks
1. Prologue

**Nobody's Home**

By: Isabella Jayde

**Prologue**

Lyra's legs were like jelly as she continued to walk through the snowy Detroit streets. About 4 hours and 2 cars later, she was in the place she'd last seen her dying mother. Her legs were so tired and bruised and she tried hard to muster her strength to carry on. She started thinking about _him. _The thoughts of him only made her legs drag more. He'd hurt her so bad. She was almost praying for a car to hit her or even a semi-truck. Just run her over and kill her, what could she care? All she could see was memories of _them i_n her bed, clothes ripped off and thrown all around. _Her_ moans and _his_ groans of ecstasy mixing together. How could she have been so dumb? Tears were now swimming in her green eyes. The winter winds blew back her dark brown hair. She was a beautiful young girl, ripe age of 16, and hurting beyond any imagination. A car behind her honked its horn but as she moved to the side, her legs finally gave out and she sunk to the ground, passing out before she'd actually hit it.

Bobby, Angel and Jack Mercer were driving home late Saturday morning. Snow was steadily falling around the car. Bobby slowed the car as he looked out his windshield. There was a young girl just walking the streets in a thin black jacket and pair of denim flares. He honked his horn slowly getting ready to stop beside her. But now he found himself having to slam on the breaks as she sunk suddenly the ground and lay there unmoving.

"Fuck!" Jack hissed from the backseat. Angel was out of the car, moving quickly to the fallen girl's side. Angel lifted the poor girl easily and handed her to Jack in the backseat. Bobby looked wildly at his younger brother.

"What the fuck Bobby? She looks like she's just a baby; you want me to just leave her on these streets? What for, so some pervert can come along and take advantage of her? Ma raised us better then that." Angel said justifying why he had just picked up a stranger off the road. Jack watched as Angel took the girl from him and then ran inside.

"Ma!" Jack yelled as he ran into the house. Evelyn Mercer ran down the stairs, gasping at the limp form in her son's arms. She took the young girl into her arms, telling Bobby and Angel to get hot water and warm blankets. She asked Jack to bring some of his old clothes and a jacket. Jack raced up the stairs and grabbed an old pair of his black sweatpants and his old black t-shirt and matching sweatshirt. He ran downstairs, almost crashing into Bobby who was carrying a bowl of hot water. Evelyn took the washcloth from the bowl of hot water and carefully cleaned the cuts on the young girls face. After shooing the boys away, she redressed the young girl and covered her with the warm blankets. She tucked back a strand of the young girl's hair and sighed. Only time would tell why this beautiful young girl was out walking the streets and why she was covered in bruises.

_Lyra was trying to get away from the scene she saw in her bedroom. How could he? After three years, how could he just lay in bed with another girl? The signs were always there but she was too stupid to read them. And now her worst dream had come true. He had told her that he no longer loved her, just not in so many words. He was crashing down the hall after her and she ran faster. He caught her wrist and wildly spun her around. Her green eyes met his blue ones and she saw his anger._

_"Where do you think your going Lyra? You weren't seriously thinking of leaving me now were you? Do you not remember our little talk? I thought I had made it perfectly clear what would happen if you ever left me." He hissed in her face. Lyra looked at him defiantly and pulled her wrist from his hand._

_"Fuck You Charlie!" She spat in his face. She was on the ground holding her lip and he was on top of her. In seconds he had her completely stripped of all of her clothing. Without any clothes to rip from his self, he forced himself inside her. He groaned with each thrust telling her to moan. He bit down onto her shoulder as he released inside of her. Bile rose in her throat. He kissed her softly, sweetly on the forehead._

_"I love you Lyra and I always will. So if I can't have you then no one will!" Charlie said in a deadly voice. Lyra's hand found the crowbar left of the floor from days ago and she cried as she brought it down on his head. He fell to the side of her and she got up. Putting on clothes, she fixed herself up as best as she could. The bitch that was just having sex with Charlie appeared behind her. She lifted her hands and began to hit every inch of Lyra's tanned and beautiful face._

_"You stupid little bitch. Do you really think I'm going to let you walk out of here? Well guess again!" She spat harshly. She grabbed a bottle out of her pocket and spilled its contents onto a rag. Lyra knew the distinct smell in heartbeat. Charlie had used it on her when she first tried to run away. Lyra made for the door, only to be stopped by Charlie's best friend, Chase. Chase grabbed Lyra and the rag and as Lyra struggled to get free, he slammed the rag over her face. Lyra's senses were shutting down, her eyes fluttering as she tried to fight the chloroform. Her eyes closed and she succumbed to the darkness. _

With a slight yelp Lyra sat up suddenly. Evelyn Mercer jumped back and looked in alarm at the young girl. Bobby, Angel, Jack and Jerry crashed into the room. Lyra looked around the room, her stunning green eyes landing on Evelyn's equally stunning eyes.

"Sweetie, are you alright!" Evelyn asked cautiously, reaching her hand out to touch the young girls face. Evelyn suddenly grabbed the empty bowl of the floor and thrust underneath Lyra as she began to get sick. Bobby groaned and turned away at the sight of blood that came from the young girl.

"Please help! Don't let him hurt me again! Please!" Lyra whimpered as the last pit of puke left her mouth. Evelyn looked at the boys who had sat down, all wanting to know what this girl was talking about.

"Let who hurt you sweetie? I can't help you unless you talk to me!" Evelyn said very gently. Lyra looked into the women's eyes and felt instantly safe, like nothing could ever hurt again. Lyra relived her life from her mother dying, to her father taking her from her grandparents who were also dead and right up to what happened just two days ago. Evelyn put her hand over her mouth. Jack looked down at the floor with tears in his eyes as memories flooded him. Angel looked ready to kill someone and Bobby was pacing the living room. Jerry looked at Lyra with sorrow and tears. Only a sweet sixteen and she had kidnapped, beaten and raped. Jerry kneeled in front of Lyra, taking her chin into his hand. He lifted her chin and looked at her innocent tanned face. Her eyes captivating him with the fear held inside them. He saw a lost and hurt little girl in those eyes.

"Lyra, we are _never _going to let anyone hurt you ever again." Jerry said. Tears slipped from the corner of Lyra's eyes and Jerry brushed them away.

"You're welcome to stay here Lyra. You can share a room with me. The boys and I will take care of you. And I'll start you back in school next week if you'd like. We will help you get your life back!" Evelyn said kindly. Lyra suddenly melted into Jerry and Evelyn's arms, sobbing greatly as she welcomed five new people into her life.

Else Where

Charlie spat the crimson liquid out of his mouth and looked into the mirror. That little bitch was going to pay. No way was he going let go with his baby inside of her and let all the guys be memorized with her beauty. No way in hell. She was _HIS_ and no one could ever have her. Sure he cheated on her, but he wasn't a fool, he knew what he lost had been good. He knew the price on her head, which her father would pay had anyone taken her. That's when he realized what he'd do. He'd find her and who ever she was with. He'd take her and claim the people who had her had kidnapped her. Oh yes, it was brilliant her father would be pleased that he'd saved his little princess. And then she'd have his baby and be barefoot in the kitchen while he did whatever he pleased. After calling Chase, they packed bags of clothes, spy gear and bottle after bottle of any drug they'd have to use. They'd get her back at all costs. He sickly kissed a picture of her and stuffed it into his coat pocket. He was going to get his baby girl back.

Ok, that is all I have time for right now you guys. I know its been so LONG since I updated and I'm sooooo sorry. I moved out of my parents house and my boyfriend and I hit a snag and bounced from place to place for a while. Now we are staying with his aunt and uncle and I can finally update. I will be updating Don't Close Your Eyes very shortly. Its just taking me a while to rewrite everything. And the last chapter of And It All Falls Down will also be up soon. Thanks for your patience. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I came from a dream I had a while back. Read and review please. You know you want to! Lol, just playin'! Lots of love!

Isabella Jayde


	2. Chapter 1: The Tie That Binds

_**Chapter 1: The Tie That Binds**_

_Lyra sat alone up in her room with her head in her knees. Tears were spilling from her green eyes. __**Her**__ laughter floated up the stairs followed by her telling him to stop. Lyra felt hot bile rising in her throat. Hours ago he'd gotten off of work, but neglected to tell her and now he was down stairs, fucking around with one of his whores He may have not had sex with this girl, but they came pretty close to it. He waited on her hand and foot and treated her like a princess. The door suddenly flew open, slamming loudly into the wall behind it. Charlie was staring down at her tear soaked face. _

"_Shut the hell up. Clean up, get dressed and meet me down stairs in ten minutes!" Charlie said, throwing her a pair of clothes. He slammed the door and she looked at the clothes on the bed. She scoffed in disgust at the sight. They were a pair of pink sweat pants, a blue tank top over a white shirt and pink sweat jacket. No way in hell was she wearing this outfit in ninety degree weather. She stood from her bed, the floor creaking and walked over to her open closet. She pulled out her denim mini skirt with the pink butterfly belt and a baby blue halter top. She slipped her white high heeled flip-flops onto her feet. The door crashed open again and Charlie looked at her with a deadly glare. He grabbed her roughly by the back of her neck and spun her to look into his blue eyes. _

"_What the fuck do you think your doing?" he spat as he ripped the clothes out of her hand. He threw them to the side and his flung her onto the bed. "So you want to be sexy huh? Want all the guys to love you! I'll give you something to show off!" he slammed her fist into her eye. Then he grabbed her off the bed, ripped off her pajamas and dressed her in the outfit he'd picked out. Lyra's legs gave out as he dragged her downstairs. He grabbed her and picked up bridal style._

"_Please Charlie! Its too hot outside for this outfit. You know I overheat easily. Please just let me stay here!" Lyra begged. Charlie laughed in her face and threw her into Chase's awaiting arms._

"_You are in no shape to ask me any favors Lyra. You messed up big this time, trying to dress like some damned slut. Your lucky all you got was that black eye. You ever defy me again or even think of leaving and I'll fucking kill you!" Charlie hissed in her face, the smell of alcohol stinging her eyes and nose._

Lyra smiled as Evelyn piled more mashed potatoes onto her plate followed by some gravy. Evelyn smiled at Lyra and patted her head gently. She looked at Angel who just kept staring at Lyra.

"Lyra, I just gotta know you escaped from that asshole!" Angel said finally. Lyra sat her fork on her plate and swallowed her food very hardly. It was like her throat was closing up on her. She looked at Angel and the rest of his family.

"I kind of beat the shit out of him and his stupid friend. Even that slut got some. Chase and Anias were still trying to recover from the hits and I started on Charlie. I made Charlie think I ran, so he told them to go get me and I knocked him out. Then, I just ran as fast as I could." Lyra answered truthfully. Angel looked at her in amazement and Jack gave a slight smile.

"You go girl! It's never right to be someone up, but I'm proud that you stood your ground Lyra!" Evelyn told the young girl. Lyra smiled and looked down the table at her new family. Tomorrow, they'd be talking to a detective named, Green, about Charlie. Then, they'd sign adoption papers and change Lyra's first and last name for protection reasons.

Lyra was walking through the Mercer home, looking at all the pictures hung there on the walls. She stopped suddenly at the picture of young women who looked much like herself. She was holding a baby in her arms and standing by a man who looked like Lyra's father. Evelyn stopped beside her, looking from the young girl to the photograph.

"Lyra, what's the matter honey?" Evelyn asked, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. Lyra turned and looked at Evelyn and then back at the picture once again.

"Evelyn, where'd you get this picture? That women and that man, those are my parents!" Lyra exclaimed in awe. Evelyn let out a gasp and took Lyra into her arms. She cried silently, god had led this child into her house for a reason.

"Oh dear, that's why you reminded so much of Mariah! You look just like her." Evelyn said. She led Lyra into her room and over to the guest bed. Lyra looked questionably at Evelyn as she told her about her mother and how they were best friends. Mariah moved away to marry Lyra's father, but after much abuse from him. She took a one year old Lyra and fled back to Detroit. Evelyn had adopted Bobby already and was looking into adopting another two boys. She welcomed Mariah and Lyra with open arms. But just as Lyra was turning three, cops showed up insisting that Mariah had kidnapped her own child. Lyra was taken from her mother and fathers custody as the cops' investigated Mariah's abuse claims and Richard's kidnap charges. Lyra was placed in her grandparents' custody. Mariah had fallen ill just before Lyra's fifth birthday. Mariah's mother and father brought a now five year old Lyra to see her mother who died a couple days after seeing her daughter. Now Lyra's father, banned from seeing her, was bent on getting his daughter back. After Lyra's grandparents realized they were no longer able to take care of a little girl. They started looking into having her adopted. Evelyn was set to take on Lyra on top of her four sons. But fate stepped in and Lyra was snatched from her bedroom at her grandparents' house just days before any paperwork was complete. Lyra looked at Evelyn with tears in her eyes and the older women brought her into a hug.

"Lyra, I promised your mother that I'd protect you no matter what. I failed the first time but I swear to the good lord above my head. No one will EVER hurt you again!" Evelyn promised the young girl. Lyra lay down in her bed and Evelyn covered her up tightly. Evelyn sat by Lyra's side, humming softly and playing with her curly brown hair. Lyra finally felt safe and knew that as long as she had the Mercer's she'd always be safe. She let her tired eyes close and soon slipped into dream world, Evelyn's humming sounding like beautiful music coming from an angel.

Richard Hampton and Charlie

Charlie was livid and Richard was just fuming. They learnt that Lyra had indeed made it all the way to Detroit. Richard spun angrily towards Charlie, grabbing the eighteen year old boy by the back of his neck.

"She wasn't good enough for you was she boy? Had to knock her around and cheat on her every god given chance you had huh? Had to knock her up too didn't you? There are people in Detroit. An old lady with four sons, she was going to adopt Lyra before I took her away from her grandparents. She was best friends with Mariah! If she sees her, she's going to get the cops on us and finalize the adoption!" Richard spat lividly. Charlie ripped Richard's hands from his neck.

"With all due respect sir, I want your daughter back just as badly! I will not stop at anything to get her back!" Charlie said, almost bowing down to Richard. Richard pushed Charlie away from him in disgust.

"I am trusting you on this Mr. Thomas. Get my daughter back here or it will be the last thing you ever do!" Richard hissed. Charlie threw him a nasty glare as he followed Chase out the door. They got into the car and immediately began to plan a way to get Lyra back.

"You honestly think we will pull this off Charlie? I know things about the Mercer family. They are the last people you want to mess with!" Chase asked. Charlie turned so suddenly that even Chase was a little freaked out.

"Let them try and stop me Chase. Let them. I'm going to get Lyra back. She's worth too much to just wonder the streets. Those Mercer's don't deserve her. We will get her back!" Charlie roared as he started the car.

**Mercer Home**

Lyra sat up from another nightmare. When would they end? All she wanted was to feel safe and loved. And that was the last thing that Charlie or her father ever offered her. She though about her mom. Her beautiful mom. Evelyn had been best friends with her. She told Lyra that Mariah had been married before Lyra was born. She'd given birth to a boy, Eric. Evelyn promised that once everything had blown over, she'd take her to find her older brother. Lyra smiled at the thought of having a brother to protect her and love her. The smile grew wider thinking about Evelyn adopting her and the boys taking her on as a sister. Bobby, the hothead who underneath a tough guy exterior, was a big old softy. Angel was almost the same, but Lyra could see through both their masks. Jerry was a true family man and made her feel more at home than she'd ever felt anywhere. And Jack, oh boy Jack. Lyra realized with a creeping blush to her cheeks, that she had a small crush on Jack. Who wouldn't, he tried so hard to act tough that it was cute and he was one of those few guys who understood how girls feel. And how different they are from guys, how differently they react and handle things that happened to them. Yep, this looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship/family. But little did she know that the tie that binds was stronger than anything in this world and just shortly, he whole world would crumble down upon her.

Sorry for the long wait guys. Please read and review. I want to continue this story regardless, but I'd like some feed back on what I could change or do next. So please, R&R. It may take me a while to update again, but don't get on me, yell at my boyfriend. Ever since he got his Diablo game, he NEVER gives me the computer anymore. So, if not by Wednesday, expect an update this weekend. Thanks guy! Lots of love!

Bella Jayde


End file.
